Multimedia content can be delivered from a source to a receiver via a stream of video data packets. Image quality may be affected by the loss of one or more packets of the stream of video data packets. Packet losses can be caused by network congestion, packet errors, network device failures, other causes, or any combination thereof. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring video data packet delivery.